1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement device of the type including a tiltable game board and a separate playing piece for traversing a circuitous path over the game board in response to tilting of the game board.
2. Patented Art
The "Game Board Unit" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,824 includes a flat, universally tiltable game board; rows of magnets and nonmagnetic pegs mounted on the game board and defining the opposite sides of a specific circuitous path; and a "magnetically responsive" ball for rolling along the path in response to tilting of the board. The object of the game played with such game board unit is to cause the ball to traverse the path from its start to its finish without the ball being trapped against any of the magnets bordering the path.
The "Magnetic Maze Game" of U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,558 resulting from an application filed after development of the present invention, includes a hand-held, planar playing surface; magnets mounted on such surface and defining a specific path; and a playing piece magnet for traversing such path in response to tilting of the playing surface. The playing piece magnet has a planar bottom and is slid along the path, preferaby without being attracted and trapped by a board-mounted magnet and without being pushed out of the path by being repelled by a board-mounted magnet.